Vestido
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: ¿Su novia iba a ir así a una fiesta sin él?. Hinata le miraba y le sonreía con aquel gesto dulce e inocente. Lo estaba provocando. Sasuke supo que todo había comenzado con aquella maldita prenda. Sasuhina. Lemon.


De nuevo por aquí con un oneshot. Esto es lo que pasa cuando quieres escribir pero estás falta de inspiración para continuar tus historias.

Advertencia:** lemon. AU.**

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama**, yo sólo intento darles una vida más interesante a veces.

* * *

"_Un vestido carece totalmente de sentido, salvo el de inspirar a los hombres el deseo de quitártelo"_

_**Françoise Sagan**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_ No voy a ir_ declaró con su típico tono frío mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer de cualquier forma sobre el sofá.

_ Pero…_ le respondió sin mucha convicción al tiempo que recogía la prenda, le retiraba las arrugas con las manos para colocarla adecuadamente en el pequeño armario de la entrada que estaba precisamente para eso_ es el cumpleaños de Ino.

_ No sé qué tiene eso que ver conmigo_ recitó entrando en la cocina y abriendo la nevera.

_ Irán todos nuestros amigos_ insistió sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida. Esta vez, él no respondió. Bebió de la botella de agua que acababa de coger y la miró fijamente, dándole a entender que la conversación estaba acabada_ vale. Yo iré, Ino es mi mejor amiga.

El hombre la vio sonreír a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo ella estaba algo decepcionada de tener que ir sola a la dichosa fiesta. Regresó al salón y se dejó caer cansado en el sofá.

_ Voy a cambiarme y arreglarme para ir_ se perdió por el pasillo camino de la habitación principal.

.

Uchiha Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de cansancio en cuanto se quedó a solas. Lo que menos le apetecía después de una horrible y larga jornada de trabajo era ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la ruidosa mejor amiga de su novia, donde además se encontrarían todos sus amigos con sus inagotables energías que acababan por producirle dolor de cabeza y mal humor.

Miró hacia el pasillo por el que minutos antes su novia había desaparecido. Seguro que ahora mismo Hinata estaría en la habitación vistiéndose aguantando las ganas de llorar por tener que ir de nuevo sola a un evento, pero s_e suponía que ella sabía cómo era él, así que tampoco podía quejarse ¿no?_

Bebió otro sorbo de agua e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para descansar, en cuanto Hinata se fuese cenaría cualquier cosa y se iría a dormir. ¡Por el amor de Dios que necesitaba dormir!.

Oyó pasos y abrió los ojos sin molestarse en moverse demasiado. Hinata había llegado al salón ya lista para irse. En cuanto se posicionó lo bastante cerca de la vista de Sasuke, si éste hubiese sido algo más expresivo su boca hubiese llegado al suelo probablemente, pero por el contrario mantuvo su inexpugnable semblante aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Hinata lucía un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes ceñido bajo su pecho y que después se dejaba caer grácilmente hasta la mitad de sus muslos. No era demasiado corto para dejar ver más de lo necesario ni demasiado largo para tratarse de un vestido rancio, tenía la medida perfecta para dejar volar la imaginación. ¡Y vale que la imaginación de Sasuke se había puesto en movimiento!

_ ¿Sasuke?_ preguntó tímidamente Hinata agachándose a la altura de su novio que llevaba un rato en silencio propiciándole, sin saberlo, más motivos para dejar volar su pervertida imaginación al mostrarle la abertura de su escote_ ¿me veo tan mal como para ni siquiera darme tu opinión?

La voz de su novia lo sacó de su trance y sus pensamientos calenturientos pasaron a otros menos agradables. _¿Su novia, recalcando el pronombre de posesión, iba a ir así a una fiesta sin él? ¿Una fiesta en donde estaría el salido de Sai y, probablemente, el mujeriego de Kankuro? Por encima de su cadáver._

Se levantó chasqueando la lengua y se dirigió al armario de la entrada retirando la chaqueta que hacía apenas unos minutos que se había sacado.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Hinata comprendía cada vez menos a su frío novio.

_ ¿No es evidente?_ abrió la puerta_ voy contigo.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y cuando Sasuke salió dejando la puerta abierta para que ella hiciera lo propio, sonrió triunfante sin que su novio lo viera.

.

.

* * *

La fiesta era exactamente como lo había imaginado, _o incluso peor_.

En cuanto entraron una exultante Yamanaka Ino se abalanzó a los brazos de su novia, elogiando el precioso vestido que llevaba. El Uchiha no pensaba rebatir que su novia estaba realmente exultante aquella noche, pero en seguida notó las miradas de varios hombres sobre ella y lo único que podía pensar era en como sonarían los huesos de los mismos al ser rotos por sus manos.

_ Sasuke-kun_ miró a Hinata que le llamaba con su dulce voz mientras le tocaba el brazo para atraer su atención_ iré junto a las chicas ¿de acuerdo?

Él simplemente asintió y la vio alejarse hablando animadamente con la rubia. Pasados unos minutos oyó a su lado una estridente voz más que conocida para él.

_ ¡Guau! Sí que está guapa Hinata-chan hoy, Sasuke-teme.

_ Naruto_ saludó cogiendo la bebida que éste le entregaba.

_ Nunca me había dado cuenta del cuerpazo que tiene, como siempre va tan tapada_ Naruto parloteaba mientras el pelinegro empezaba a molestarse por aquella conversación. No podía dejar de mirar a su novia, con su pálida piel destacando por la oscura tela, incitándole a besarla sin descanso y aquellas piernas que lo llamaban a gritos_ ¡Y menudas piernas que tiene tu novia!

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de auténtico odio a Naruto y éste tragó saliva.

_ Ey, no te pongas así_ se defendió riendo de forma nerviosa_ estoy alagando a tu chica.

_ Dobe_ siseó sin dejar de mirarle_ vuelve a mirar algo que no sea la cara de Hinata cuando le hablas y me encargaré de dejarte sin descendencia ¿me has oído?

_ Alto y claro.

_ Sasuke-san_ el mencionado chasqueó la lengua al oír el inconfundible tono de falso respeto de Sai_ no deberías alterarte así porque alguien te diga algo bonito sobre tu novia.

_ Tsk.

Naruto observó a los dos pelinegros temiendo que aquello acabase mal.

_ Admite que con ese vestido Hinata-san acapara muchas miradas masculinas.

Sasuke intentó ignorar las palabras del chico de la sonrisa falsa y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al grupo de mujeres. Vio a Tenten coger la mano de Hinata y hacerla girar para apreciar su vestido, al realizar el movimiento la falda del vestido giró elevándose un poco dejando ver algo más de aquellas piernas que tantas veces había acariciado.

Percibió como Hinata le miraba y le sonreía con aquel gesto dulce e inocente_. Lo estaba provocando. Llevaba haciéndolo toda la maldita noche desde que se había puesto ese vestido, y por todos los demonios que lo estaba consiguiendo._

_._

_.  
_

_ Estás realmente hermosa Hinata_ alabó Tenten tras darle una vuelta.

_ Gracias, de verdad_ se sonrojó_ aunque me siento un poco expuesta. Este vestido no deja mucho a la imaginación.

_ Tan dulce e inocente como cuando éramos niñas_ rió Temari_ ¿Quién diría que tienes al frío Uchiha comiendo de tu mano?

Todas rieron.

_ ¡Temari-chan!_ protestó Hinata, roja de nuevo_ yo quiero mucho a Sasuke.

_ Lo sé, lo sé_ respondió la aludida_ pero míralo, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que hemos llegado.

_ Por supuesto_ intercedió Ino sonriendo, pasando su mirada del Uchiha a Hinata_ nunca menosprecies el poder de un vestido ¿verdad Hinata?

Las demás intercambiaron miradas sin entender del todo lo que la rubia decía, Hinata simplemente sonrió mirando a Ino.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto e Ino estaban sentados en una mesa hablando de trivialidades. El Uchiha miraba a su novia sentada justo enfrente de él al lado del Uzumaki. Ambos sonreían mientras escuchaban a Ino contar no sé qué sobre su trabajo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí metidos, en ese local de luces y música estridente. Hacía calor, lo sabía porque lo notaba y por la sudorosa piel del escote de su novia. _¿En qué momento se había convertido en un pervertido que no podía dejar de mirar la anatomía de su novia?_ Era culpa de ella, de ella y ese maldito vestido tejido por el mismísimo demonio especialmente para hacerle perder la cordura.

_ Tsk.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ miró a Hinata cuando ella le hizo la pregunta.

_ Si.

Ella no insistió más, después de todo conocía lo suficiente al chico para saber que estaba allí prácticamente por obligación. Mientras miraba a su novio tirar del cuello de la camisa para alejar un poco el calor notó una mano en su hombro y se giró encontrándose a Sai. Estuvo tentada a fruncir el ceño pero no lo hizo. No es que le desagradara el chico, a ella nunca le caía mal nadie, _¡por dios salía desde hacía tres años con el seco Uchiha!_, pero el hombre de la sonrisa falsa le incomodaba un poco porque sentía como si la mirase como algo comestible, algún tipo de postre o algo así.

_ ¿Sai-kun?_ preguntó forzándose a sonreír consiguiendo algo así como las muecas del nombrado.

_ Me preguntaba si bailarías conmigo_ Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró de reojo a Sasuke que, si no se equivocaba, acababa de gruñir.

_ Esto…_ dudó.

_ Ve Hinata-chan_ oyó decir a Naruto_ a ti te encanta bailar, y el teme es un aburrido. Así que ve con Sai y diviértete.

_ Bueno_ accedió cogiendo la mano de Sai dubitativa y mirando a Sasuke, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue indiferencia. Sin saber por qué, aquello la molestó y la alentó a ir a bailar_ vamos Sai-kun, una fiesta está para divertirse ¿no? Además, una fiesta no es tal si no hay baile.

Dicho aquello se marchó de la mano del dibujante.

.

_ Hay que admitir que Sai no pierde el tiempo_ comentó, no tan casualmente, Ino.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto la miraron.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ preguntó un desconcertado Naruto.

_ Bueno_ Ino fingió pensar_ Hinata adora bailar, y lleva casi toda la noche aquí sentada. Además, aquí nuestro amigo el antisocial_ señaló a Sasuke con su dedo pulgar_ la ha ignorado toda la noche.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sai?_ cuestionó Naruto algo perdido.

_ ¡Serás idiota!_ gritó Ino frustrada_ Sai ha visto su oportunidad para conquistar a Hinata-chan.

Al decir aquello miró de reojo al Uchiha, que a pesar de estar escuchándola tenía la vista fija en la pareja de baile. Ino sonrió.

_ Me apuesto cualquier cosa que empezará bailando con ella separada, pero seguro que antes de venir ha pedido al DJ que ponga una canción lenta para poder pegarse a ella y que parezca casual_ Naruto miró a la rubia mientras ella hablaba_ ese es su _modus operandi__ rió_ y os aseguro que lo sé con certeza, lo intentó conmigo hace unos meses.

No habían pasado dos segundos desde que Ino había dejado de hablar cuando la música cambió drásticamente y sonó una melodía lenta. La rubia sonrió triunfal.

_ Os lo dije.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó a la pareja. Hinata se había puesto algo colorada al notar como Sai se acercaba pegando sus cuerpos y pasando sus brazos por su cintura. El rubio torció su mirada hacia su mejor amigo y aunque para cualquier otro Sasuke no había cambiado su semblante, Naruto sabía que estaba ardiendo por dentro.

Iba a hablar para romper la creciente tensión cuando vio a Sasuke levantarse y dirigirse a grandes pasos hacia donde los otros bailaban.

_ Yo diría que Sai debe apreciar muy poco su vida_ comentó Naruto a la rubia. Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano.

_ ¿Bailamos?

.

.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿¡Qué se creía aquel tipo para pegarse de esa forma a su novia?! _¡Su novia!_

Avanzó entre el maremoto de personas que bailaban, notando como su mal humor de aquel día crecía por momentos. _O por centímetros_, su mal humor se acentuaba con cada centímetro que aquel imbécil, _imbécil muerto debía decir_, se acercaba a Hinata.

Llegó a su lado y agarrando bruscamente al hombre por el hombro lo apartó de un tirón de la chica.

_ ¿Sasuke-san?_ preguntó con aquel tono irritante_ ¿sucede algo?

Sasuke gruñó e Hinata intentó hablar, pero su novio fue más rápido.

_ Sucede que llevas toda la noche mirando de forma lujuriosa a MI novia_ recalcó el pronombre_ Sucede que tienes la maldita cara de invitarla a bailar delante de mis narices_ se acercó de forma amenazadora al otro chico_ y no solo eso, también sucede que tenías preparado que sonara una canción lenta para acercarte a ella_ lo agarró del cuello de la camisa e Hinata supo que debía parar aquello y se acercó a él agarrándole del brazo, Sasuke la ignoró_ ¿qué pretendías? ¿Tirártela? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sai intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Sasuke de forma improductiva. Hinata tiraba del brazo de su novio asustada.

_ Sasuke-kun, por favor.

Cuando el Uchiha iba a asestarle un golpe, Naruto llegó interponiéndose.

_ Basta Sasuke_ le dijo, el nombrado gruñó forcejeando aún.

_ Gracias Naruto_ sonrió Sai.

_ Cierra el pico Sai_ gruñó Naruto_ o le soltaré y dejaré que te destroce tu linda cara. Esto es culpa tuya.

_ Sasuke-kun_ Hinata se puso delante de él y alzó la mano algo temerosa de lo nervioso que se veía a su novio, que rara vez perdía los papeles.

El mencionado miró a la chica y la agarró con poca delicadeza de la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la salida.

_ Nos vamos_ dijo. Hinata no pudo despedirse de nadie, mucho menos protestar.

Naruto observó la escena mientras soltaba a Sai que se marchó e Ino llegaba a su lado sonriendo.

_ Llevas toda la noche con esa extraña sonrisa_ dijo Naruto.

_ Nunca subestimes el poder de un vestido_ repitió la chica por segunda vez en aquella noche.

Naruto no entendió y la miró desconcertado.

_ Por cierto_ habló ella acercándose de forma coqueta_ ¿Qué te parece mi vestido Naruto-kun?

Él la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

.

.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del piso con un portazo que seguramente había resonado en todo el edificio. Durante el viaje en el coche ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Estaba furioso. Miró a Hinata que se había quedado en la entrada manteniendo aquella expresión acongojada en su cara, la misma que no se le había borrado desde la salida del local. Pareciera que quería decir algo y no sabía como hacerlo.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó con furia contra uno de los sillones del salón en el momento en que Hinata entraba. La miró de arriba abajo, con aquella expresión asustada, jugando con sus dedos como cuando era niña y mordiéndose el labio. Luego miró el vestido. _El dichoso vestido._ Sasuke supo que todo había comenzado con aquella maldita prenda. Volvió a observar a su novia en la misma posición. _Se veía jodidamente sexy_.

_ Sasuke_ habló ella.

Sin darse cuenta su novio había avanzado hacia ella y agarrándola de la cintura la había acorralado contra una pared. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miró. En los negros orbes de su novio vio furia mezclada con deseo, un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda.

_ Es tu culpa_ le dijo él inclinándose en su oído. Ella suspiró, extasiada_ todo esto, es tu culpa.

Mordió su oreja sin delicadeza y ella soltó un gritito entre dolor y placer.

_ N-no entiendo_ Hinata no supo si tartamudeaba por nervios o excitación.

_ ¿No entiendes?_ la miró un segundo a los ojos y después se lanzó a sus labios mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica y bajando hasta su cuello, que empezó a saborear. Ella ahogó un gemido_ te lo explicaré.

Ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente incapaz de decir nada. Alzó sus brazos y posó sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke. Éste empezó a besar sus hombros.

_ Que me haya puesto así es tu culpa, tuya y de este maldito vestido_ Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo. Sasuke comenzó a bajar una a una las tiras de la prenda_ desde que saliste de la habitación no he podido dejar de pensar en el jodido vestido.

_ ¿Ah si?_ preguntó con voz sensual ella. Sasuke detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al notar el tono y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella sonreía. Frunció el ceño, _¿por qué sonreía?_ _así que, el vestido.

Hinata comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a besar su cuello y ascendía hasta su oreja donde jugó con su lengua. El Uchiha soltó un suspiro y empezó a deshacerse del vestido.

La mujer retiró la camisa y besó su abdomen, ascendió y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia el oído de Sasuke.

_ Veamos Uchiha_ Sasuke sintió un escalofrío ante el tono pervertido con el que Hinata había dicho su nombre_ lo que intentas decirme es que llevas deseando hacer el amor conmigo desde que me viste con el vestido ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva y la miró interrogante, ella continuó.

_ Porque yo sí.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró. Se besaron mientras Hinata no dejaba de sonreír. Cuando se separaron Sasuke la alzó y mientras se dirigía a la habitación le quitó el vestido, definitivamente. La dejó sobre la cama y quitándose el pantalón se puso sobre ella.

_ Solo responde una pregunta_ le dijo, ella asintió mientras sentía como Sasuke se deshacía de su sujetador y comenzaba a lamer sus pechos_ ¿lo tenías todo planeado?

_ S-sí…_ respondió entre jadeos. Sasuke al oír la respuesta mordió un pezón. Ella gritó de placer.

_ ¿Por qué?_ comenzó a bajar besando su abdomen y jugueteando con el borde de sus bragas.

_ E-eso_ suspiró ella_ eso son d-dos preguntas.

Sasuke gruñó y retiró las bragas rápidamente, ascendió besando las piernas de la mujer al tiempo que ella pensaba que la estaba torturando.

_ Responde_ dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras sus manos se paseaban en sus muslos sin llegar a la zona íntima de la chica. Ella suspiró frustrada.

_ Llevas al menos dos semanas sin prestarme la más mínima atención_ respondió ella besándole el cuello y acariciando su espalda_ algo tenía que hacer.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa irónica, y se inclinó todavía más hacia ella rozando sus labios para susurrar.

_ Bien, ahora tienes mi total atención.

Ella se estremeció por las palabras y después lanzó un gemido al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su intimidad.

_ ¿Qué dices ahora de mi atención?_ preguntó él lujuriosamente mientras jugaba con su mano y la observaba retorcerse en la cama. Adoraba aquella imagen.

_ M-me…me gusta…¡aah!_ gritó de placer.

_ ¿Sólo eso?_ él sonrió e Hinata le miró intrigada_ tendré que esmerarme más.

La besó suavemente en los labios y descendió hasta situarse entre sus piernas, una vez allí la miró a la cara y pasó su lengua por sus labios. Hinata pensó que se veía realmente pornográfico de aquella manera, pero no pudo pensar más al notar la lengua de Sasuke dándole placer y adentrándose en su interior.

_S-sasuke…_ agarró con fuerza las sábanas extasiada_ ¡Sasuke!_ gritó finalmente al alcanzar su primer orgasmo.

El chico se alzó para quitarse su ropa interior mientras su novia se recuperaba pero sin perder de vista cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke. Al estar totalmente desnudo él se tumbó sobre ella y la besó, recorriendo con su lengua toda la cavidad de la chica.

_ Hinata_ gruñó él en el beso. Su erección empezaba a necesitar atención.

Ella sonrió.

_ Primero me ignoras durante casi dos semanas y ahora me metes prisa_ él frunció el ceño y ella lo besó en la zona para dedicarle después una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad_ vamos Sasuke, no he pasado la vergüenza de mi vida con ese escaso vestido para que…

No terminó la frase ya que su novio se hundió en ella de una sola estocada.

_ Desesperado_ gimió ella al notarlo moverse. Él rió un poco y le mordió el cuello dejándole marca.

_ No haberme provocado durante toda la noche_ gruñó al notar que bajo él Hinata comenzaba a moverse _ ¡H-Hinata!

Comenzó con embestidas lentas y profundas, deleitándose de la estrechez de su novia y preguntándose por qué diablos había estado más de una semana sin sexo con ella. Era la última vez que el trabajo le impediría algo así.

_ M-más ráp-pido_ pidió ella. Sasuke cogió una de sus piernas y se la colocó en su hombro para hacer las penetraciones más profundas y moverse con más rapidez_ ¡Así!

El Uchiha gruñó y la besó con ferocidad, sintiendo que pronto alcanzaría el clímax.

_ H-hinata…_ gimió para hacérselo saber.

_ Yo..yo ta-también…_ le hizo saber. Sasuke giró de repente dejándola arriba y manteniendo las embestidas al moverla de arriba abajo agarrándola por las caderas.

Hinata se impulsaba también con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el completo placer los golpeó a ambos.

_ ¡Sasuke!_ gritó ella.

_ ¡Mierda…! ¡Hinata!

Ella se dejó caer sobre él sonriendo para recuperarse y él le acarició el pelo.

_ Si esto es lo que querías solo tendrías que haberlo dicho Hime_ le dijo él.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo y sonrió, le gustaba su faceta dulce.

_ Cómo si tú alguna vez escucharas a alguien_ reprochó haciendo que Sasuke torciera una sonrisa_ además, es divertido verte celoso.

_ No soy celoso_ protestó él.

Ella se colocó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla.

_ Por supuesto, por eso casi matas al pobre de Sai_ se burló ella.

_ Se lo merecía. Llevaba toda la noche mirándote como si fuera a comerte.

_ ¿Y tú no?

_ Desde luego_ él sonrió_ pero sólo yo puedo mirarte así.

Hinata se acomodó dispuesta a descansar y él hizo lo mismo.

_ Una cosa más_ añadió Sasuke_ ese vestido, me gusta.

Hinata con los ojos cerrados ya, se acercó más a su cuerpo y respondió.

_ A mí también, pero a partir de ahora no me obligues a usarlo para que me prestes atención_ mientras notaba el sueño cayendo sobre ella susurró_ te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti. Te quiero_ respondió él, sabiendo que no había verdad más grande que esa.

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mientras Sasuke se duchaba Hinata vio un mensaje en su teléfono móvil. Sonrió al leerlo.

_Después de cómo desaparecisteis ayer, supongo que lo del vestido funcionó. Te lo dije. _

_PD: mi vestido también tuvo sus frutos. Ino._

_.  
_

_ ¿Y esa sonrisa?_ preguntó Sasuke al entrar mientras se secaba el pelo.

_ Creo que a Naruto también le gustan los vestidos.

* * *

.

_¿Me merezco un review? ¡Hasta pronto! Prometo actualizar alguna de mis historias esta semana._


End file.
